2. Creating a Character
Creating a Character Now we are on to the fun stuff, Character Creation! This page will tell you how to use the given template in order to create your character sheet within the wiki. If you get stuck or are confused don't worry, simply contact a staff member and they'll help you out. NOTE: IF YOU ARE ON A MOBILE DEVICE YOU MAY NEED TO SCROLL TO THE BOTTOM OF THE WEBSITE AND CLICK ON “VIEW FULL SITE” Step 1 The first step to getting your character page ready is copying the source from the 4. Character Sheet Template To do this, simply go to the Character Page Template, click the yellow button that says 'View source', and you should be brought to a page that has a bunch of code in a text box. Click in that box, press CTRL+A, and CTRL+C, or Select all and Copy. Step 1 is complete, easy-peasy right? Step 2 Once Step 1 is done, go back to the 4. Character Sheet Template, and you should see a button that says "Add New Page." click on it, and something should pop up asking for the page title. Type in your character's first and last name and click on "next". Step 3 Now that your blank page is ready, we can finally put the template you copied onto the page. This is pretty simple. You should automatically be editing your new blank page once you've clicked Next in the last step, so all you have to do here is click onto the dropdown button, and then click Source Editor. An empty box should come up. Click in it, and paste all the code from the Character Sheet Template that you copied before into that box. Then click Apply Changes. Your blank page should now look exactly like the 4. Character Sheet Template Step 4 Now that your page has been set up correctly, you just have to click Save Page at the top, and then Save Page in the box that comes up. Typing in what you've changed is optional, but its nice to be able to see that for the mods for future reference and keep track of edits should a mistake be made. Your page at this point should be ready for editing. To edit it again just go back to your created page, press the yellow 'Edit' button, and just edit it like any normal thing. Some things, like infoboxes, may require you to double click onto them which'll bring up a box to edit its info. Other things may be a bit more annoying to edit, like adding images in, and in those cases it would be best to ask staff for assistance. In fact, if you have trouble with anything along the way of this, or need help setting up something you don't know how to set up, feel free to message or ping any of the staff on the discord server for help. Step 5 Begin character creation!